Argarak
Argarak was the most intellectual of the Sharaku on the team. Biography Argarak was discovered by [[The Dark Lord|''"The Dark Lord"]] to have powerful abilities as a Torika while still on the Isle of Shakaz and was thus transformed into a Sharaku as a result. He chose Hanak to be his Torika servant due to the little Torika's bright nature and wish to learn the intricacies of technology. Argarak was the only one on the team to educate his slave, teaching Hanak to read and write. Therefore, Hanak was better able to assist his master than any of the other Torika slaves. In particular, he was the only being other than Argarak who could read the former's handwriting. Hanak, along with Thukor, was the only Torika not to fear his master, and as his main duties consisted of helping Argarak move parts and organize his inventions, he found his job interesting and even tried to build things of his own when not Argarak was not looking. Nothing Personal In the year 5,399 A.G.C. Argarak stole a large amount of technical data from the computer system of [[The Inferno|''The Inferno]], the airship of the bounty hunter Chazok, while the famed Skakdi was on a mission to Shakaz. Chazok had run into Argarak inside the Dark Lord's stronghold earlier, but had dismissed the red Sharaku as unimportant. In reality, Argarak had been controlling the Nektan that was pirating The Inferno's data banks. Chazok discovered the heist aboard his ship and destroyed the robot, and then confronted the thief. Argarak managed to avoid a shootout and escape with his life, with a little help from Ruhktar, but not before having Chazok's last words burned into his memory by the bounty hunter's hypnotism power. The data Argarak stole, on the other hand, contained the blueprints for combat Drones that Chazok had designed, which became the basis for the Drone army. ''The Power Within A year later, Argarak traveled to Terra Nui along with his master, six other Sharaku, and six Torika, including his servant Hanak. It was Argarak who had created the plans for the Sharaku Stronghold, and he built it along with his team. Once that was finished, Argarak gave the Torika the job of assembling his fifteen thousand pre-fabricated Drones, while he himself worked on the Captains. After Beta was injured in the conquest of Terra-Koro, Argarak had to fix the malfunctioning robot back to a semblance of its old self. Meanwhile, the security screens set up by the Drones patrolling the village were cut off by Chompshi, further hindering the Sharaku's plans. After Chazok's bomb destroyed a third of the army, Argarak was instructed by ''"The Dark Lord" to wait at the stronghold for further orders. During the Battle of Terra Nui, Argarak encountered Chazok in the laboratory of the stronghold. Chazok sent Iron Knight to attack Argarak first, but the robot was destroyed by the powerful electrical floor panels the Sharaku had installed. Enraged by the loss of his partner, Chazok then dueled against his nemesis. Argarak fought well but was felled by one of the bounty hunter's toxic darts. His body was lost beneath the sea of Terra Nui during the collapse of the Coastal Shelf. Abilities & Traits Argarak was a talented engineer and considered a mechanical genius, though nowhere near Chazok's level. He considered himself infallible, although one the secret of his success was that he often stole blueprints of models he could not perfect on his own. A pyromaniac, he was constantly tinkering with new designs. He trusted no one with the secrets of his inventions except Hanak, who still stole them in the end. Tools Argarak had powers of fire supplemented by twin flamethrowers, and was extremely trigger happy. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. Appearances *''Nothing Personal'' *''The Power Within'' See Also *Gallery:Torika *Gallery:Sharaku Category:Torika Category:Ta-Torika Category:Sharaku Category:Ballom